Death Threats and Wild Beasts
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Wash follows Taylor through the colony as he tells her about the latest threat to his life. When disaster strikes, will Wash be able to get to him in time or will it be too late to save him? And is the threat coming from who they think it is? Set pre season just after the second pilgrimage. Crackfic. Hints of Taylor/Wash if you want to see them.


So this is just a little crack fic that was created while I was talking to VioletVision. It's pretty crap, but I found it amusing to write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova.

* * *

"You don't understand," Taylor said to Wash as they walked through the colony. His voice was frantic and full of panic. Wash knew was that something was not right with her commander. She had received a message from Boylan not long ago saying that she needed to come and get Taylor immediately and had rushed right over to find a very distressed and inebriated Taylor babbling about something or other.

"Everything will be fine, Sir," she replied, hoping that her words would be able to soothe him in his frenzied state. She quite often seemed to have that affect on him.

"Wash, you don't understand. He is trying to kill me."

Wash paused and turned to look at Taylor. Having his life threatened was no new thing to him, but this was the first time that he had ever seemed genuinely scared.

"Who's trying to kill you," she asked. She would kill them first. There was no way that she would let them get to Taylor. She would destroy them simply for putting him into this panicked state. He was not himself. Taylor got a very frightened look in his eyes and glanced around nervously before beckoning to Wash and leaning in towards her.

"Lu... Lu... Luc," he whispered, slurring his words before looking around again, making sure that no one had heard. "Luc...Lucas..."

"Lucas?" Wash repeated dubiously, wondering what on earth would posses Taylor to think that his son wanted him dead. Taylor hurriedly hushed her, checking to make sure that no one had heard.

"He could be anywhere," Taylor replied as he jumped behind a pole, pulling Wash with him and surveying the area. "He could have spies. We're not safe here. We need to move." Taylor grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the housing units. His eyes continually flicked around, his years of military training coming into practice yet again. His heart raced, almost as if it knew that at any second it could be stopped for good.

"Sir, why do you think that Lucas wants to kill you?" Wash asked as Taylor rushed past a group of women, ignoring their greetings to him, half ignoring Wash too as she ran behind him.

"I just know," he answered gravely.

"Did he say something?" prompted Wash, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"It wasn't what he said exactly," Taylor replied thoughtfully. "I could just see it in his eyes, the bloodlust, the hunger, the desire to kill me. He wants me dead and he's not going to stop until he succeeds. He's an animal. I have to stop him."

"Sir, if you're serious, then we need to do something to stop him," Wash responded, knowing that there were procedures in place to deal with things like this. "We can arrest him and then I'll interrogate him in the Brig."

"No, Wash," Taylor responded seriously. "I can't let you do this. This is something that I need to sort out on my own."

"Sir," Wash began to protest, not happy with letting him deal with this alone.

"That's an order, Lieutenant," Taylor argued firmly as they came to a stop outside his housing unit. "He should never have been brought here and I need to deal with him myself."

"Will he be inside?" Wash questioned, worried about leaving him alone.

"No," Taylor replied. "It's time for his afternoon walk. I'll see you tomorrow."

Wash briefly debated arguing the matter, but knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to sway his mind. She made a promise to herself to check on him later. She knew that he could handle himself against almost any threat, yet she couldn't stop the worry that gnawed at her stomach. This wasn't like Taylor at all. He seemed genuinely scared. She was just walking back down the garden path when she heard a giant crash from inside the housing unit.

"Oh God, he's here!" Taylor yelled as another crash sounded. "Stay away from me you beast!" Another crash sounded followed by a loud scream.

"Sir!" Wash called as she raced back to the door. "I'm coming."

"No, Wash, stay away!" came Taylor's voice amidst the crashing coming inside the house. "Save yourself! It's too late for me!" But Wash wasn't going to follow orders this time. Her CO was in danger and she was not going to just sit by and let him get killed by his son. She wasn't sure why Lucas was doing this, but she had noticed a change in his behaviour since he had arrived on the second pilgrimage a couple of weeks earlier.

Wash didn't stop to think, kicking the door down with a force that could have easily knocked a grown man out. She glanced around the house seeing disorder and destruction everywhere. It was evident that there had been a struggle. She drew her gun, seeing the mess made by fingerprints on the walls as Taylor had evidently been dragged down the hallway. At least the fingerprints were made with mud and not blood.

"He's got me," Taylor shouted. "Get off me you ugly brute!"

Ignoring the fact that Taylor had just referred to his son as an ugly brute, Wash hurried through the house, ready to intervene. She rushed into Taylor's bedroom to find more disaster. The room was a mess. There were picture frames lying on the ground, broken glass and it appeared as though Taylor had dragged the sheets off his bed in the struggle.

"Please don't kill me... ahhhhhh!" Taylor yelled again from where he was lying behind the bed out of sight. She had never heard Taylor beg for his life ever. He had been subjected to all sorts of torture, but had never pleaded with someone for his own life. It must be serious. Wash jumped into action, rounding the bed and pointing her gun at where she was sure Lucas would be.

"Get off him!" she yelled, ready to do some serious damage to Lucas if he had hurt Taylor in any way.

As Wash's eyes fell on Taylor, she was surprised by the sight before her. Instead of seeing Lucas seconds away from killing his father, she found her Commander lying on the floor with a small puppy on top of him. The puppy was licking his face as Taylor tried in vain to push it off him.

"Get off me!" he yelled. "Don't kill me!"

Wash lowered her weapon, unsure if she should laugh at the situation or just thank her lucky stars that Taylor was not actually being murdered by his son and was instead just being subjected to the love of an overexcited puppy. Seconds later Lucas himself appeared in the doorway.

"Dad," he whined, pushing past Wash to get to his father. Wash's hand tightened on her gun; perhaps Taylor was right in thinking that Lucas did want to kill him.

"Lucas," she warned, ready to stop him if he made any move to harm his father. But Lucas ignored her, reaching down to pick up the puppy.

"Don't hurt my puppy," he ordered, not happy that his father had been messing with his puppy. "I told you to leave him alone."

"Lucas is a puppy," Wash stated as she looked over at Taylor's son who was holding the small dog close to his chest. Lucas' response was to glare at Wash before stalking off with his puppy.

"Yup, Lucas'... Lucas' puppy," Taylor clarified with great difficulty. "He tried to kill me."

"You alright there, Sir?" Wash asked with an amused glint in her eyes.

"I think I might just live," Taylor replied as he sat up.

"Any life threatening injuries I need to look at?" she teased as she reached out her hand to help him to his feet.

"Not right now," he answered. "But I'm going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. Remind me never to try anything that Boylan labels as 'special' ever again." Wash chuckled to herself as she helped her very drunk commander into bed. For the moment the colony was safe from all murderers, human or canine. Now it was time for Taylor to rest.

"Good night, Sir," Wash said as she moved to leave the room. "You sleep while I go and keep the colony safe from all the murderous dogs." Taylor used his arms to help himself sit up in bed, looking over at Wash seriously.

"Don't be silly, Wash. It's the zombie cats you have to watch out for."


End file.
